


Vroom, Vroom

by Kickboxingbanana217



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickboxingbanana217/pseuds/Kickboxingbanana217
Summary: Catwoman is having trouble moving on from her failed marriage with Batman... Harley helps her move on in an unexpected way. Post Batman #50.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first in a series of erotic fanfics. Enjoy! If you have any requests or suggestions, don't hesitate to ask!

  
Selina sat at the edge of Harley’s bed, having broken into her friends home nearly an hour before. It had been a month since her falling out with Bruce and the failed wedding. She felt terribly lonely and this was a shot in the dark at some semblance of comfort. She had been crying but this was less noticeable in the rain pouring outside the window of the apartment. Before too long Selina heard the door crack open and out of instinct she hid within the darkness the way she always had done as a professional cat-burglar. Harley hummed a tune as she made her way to the bedroom, her Bat in hand removed her jacket which dropped on the floor behind her. Selina was about to walk forward when Harley swung her bat and almost knocked her clean head off.  
“Come on out creep! Don’t worry, I won’t hurt ya. I’ll just bash your brains in.” Harley said with a slight giggle as she prepared to strike again. This time though Selina spoke up.  
  
“Harley!! Cut it out! It’s me! Selina!”  
  
“That’s what they all say!” Harley cried out and swung again with neck-breaking speed that Selina barely dodged with a duck. Instinctively, Selina tackled Harley with enough force to make her drop her bat, landing hard on the wood floor. Selina pinned her and immediately yanked off her mask and goggles, making the struggling clown girl freeze in place.  
  
“Hi Kitty...” Harley said in confusion.  
  
“Hi Harley...”  
  
“Long time no see... Want a drink?”  
  
  
An hour later, Selina had told Harley all that happened the past several months. Harley didn’t say much in reply other then drink her beverage passively. They were standing outside in the balcony, admiring the view of the massive city in front of them.  
  
“I’m sorry Harley. I just needed someone to talk to that I knew...I didn’t know where else to go.”  
  
“It’s okay Kitty. Doc Harley is always here for ya.” Harley replied, leaning closer next to Selina.  
  
“It’s like with me and Red...”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Long story short? It wasn’t meant to be... Hard to compete with plants I guess.”  
  
“I thought you two were the inseparable type.”  
  
“Funny... I thought the same about you and Bat-Brain and look where you are now.”  
  
“Back to the drawing board...”  
  
“For now anyway. But who knows Kitty... maybe some time off will do you both some good and then you can pick up where you left off. “  
  
“Maybe...”  
  
“In the meantime. You’re free of the old ball and chain to do what you want and have fun doing it.” Harley said this while her hand unconsciously moved towards Selina’s.  
“Meet new people... Re-connect with old friends...”  
Her fingers intertwined with Selina’s but she didn’t protest. She didn’t know why but she couldn’t bring herself to move even though she had an idea on where this was going. Harley was now a few inches from her face as she continued.    
“Ya know... the benefits of the single life” she finished. Selina could feel her breath on hers. Still she did not move away. Part of her felt that this was not a good idea but she felt so tremendously lonely that it overrode her rational thoughts. If she was being honest with herself, she wasn’t looking for something like this but now that it was right in front of her she couldn’t bring herself to refuse. She needed to feel something else besides anger, frustration, sadness or even adrenaline. Harley paused to give Selina time to refuse her obvious offer without saying a word. But this wasn’t the case and Harley slowly closed the gap between them, pressing her luscious lips onto Selina’s own. Harley kissed Selina for a few seconds before Selina pulled away.  
  
“Harley I... . don’t know if I’m able to date anyone right now.”  
  
“Who said anything about dating?... We’re friends Kitty. That don’t have to change if ya don’t want it to.”  
  
Selina thought about this. She didn’t see Harley in a romantic light but she did admit that she found her extremely attractive. Who was she kidding? She had gotten some heat in between her legs just from the one kiss and she didn’t want it to stop there. If this was her only outlet, it was a damn good one. If she’s going to regret this, she’ll deal with it as it comes like she does with everything else. So what the hell..? As far as relationships go, she didn’t have much else to lose.  
  
“My offers on the table Kitten... But if not then that’s okay too.” Harley said, holding back a sound of disappointment. Selina gently grabbed Harley’s arm and turned her towards her. Looking into her eyes, Selina kissed her back passionately. Harley reacted in surprise but quickly embraced it.  
  
“I take that as a yes?”  
  
“Yes..” Was all Selina managed to say as they locked lips again - going into a full on make out session. At first it started gentle but as Selina eased herself into the kiss she became more confident and opened her mouth to allow Harley to use her tongue to which the latter did so with enthusiasm. This wasn’t the first time she had kissed another woman. On the contrary, she did so as part of her job in her previous life before she donned the identity of Catwoman. But it was rare as well as very far in between. It also had been so long ago that she had almost forgotten what it was like and how soft it felt and how amazing it was. It also occurred to her how good Harley was at this and she wondered if she got this skill from her time with The Joker or Ivy.  
Whatever the case, Selina became lost in the moment as Harley became more aggressive, with her hands starting to wander from her waist to her wonderfully shaped ass. Upon finding it, Harley grabbed a handful of both cheeks which made Selina moan into the other woman’s mouth. It was then where Harley briefly remembered about how often she would daydream about Catwoman’s ass. Even when she was with Ivy it was a thought that crossed her mind and now she had every opportunity to do what she wanted with it. But as the saying goes, good things come to those who wait and Harley had no intention of rushing this. Selina on the other hand loved the early attention Harley gave to the one part of her body everyone fantasized over. Oh yes, she even saw Clark Kent steal a few glances on that double date night she and Bruce had. Lois didn’t notice but she did. She often wondered whether or not the Boy Scout used that x-ray vision of his for personal purposes beyond superhero work. If she had to guess, she got her answer that day. Though there were very few people in the world who actually got to truly experience what her ass was like, and Harley was now one of them.  
  
Harley then slowly broke away from Selina and kissed her way to Selina’s neck. Selina gasped at the sudden change and quickly tilted her head to give Harley better access to her throat to which she hungrily obliged. Harley then slowly lead Selina to the edge of the bed and suddenly shoved her on the mattress. Selina made a little yelp in surprise as Harley removed her “Daddy’s Lil Monster” shirt over her head and unclasped her bra revealing her milky white breasts. Selina looked up at her friend as the moon shined behind her, making her pale skin glow. She couldn’t believe this was happening so soon after her failed marriage with the Bat. But right now Selina couldn’t care less about that. She needed this and right now she was about to make love to one of her closest friends and she wasn’t about to regret a second of it.  
Harley bent down to rest on top of the Cat-Burglar and kissed her before grabbing the zipper to Selina’s costume and pulling it down, her sizable breasts spilling out as a result. As Selina’s skin reacted to the cool air she was now exposed to, she helped Harley by removing the bothersome leather and tossing it across  
the room as the pants shared the same  
fate - landing in a heap near Harley’s clothes.  
  
Harley then made her descent down Selina’s chest, slowly dragging her tits along the way as they made contact with Selina’s. Rubbing their nipples together back and forth, Harley looked into Selina’s eyes and licked her lips. The sensation made Selina moan in anticipation as her nipples became erect and hardened from Harley gently rubbing the two sets of boobs together. Harley proceeded to kiss Selina once more before sliding downward and taking her right breast into her mouth. From there Harley swiped her tongue around the nipple and sucked on it as if it were a frozen popsicle. As she did this, Harley used her left hand to rub the unattended boob before eventually switching to give it the same treatment. With this happening, Selina whined and whimpered as her hands clutched the bedsheets so hard they were starting to tear. In that moment, a vain thought appeared into her head. How did her boobs compare to Ivy’s? She wondered if Harley was thinking the same thing considering how she was practically devouring them. Then as if Harley read her mind she answered her question.  
“Just so you know, your boobs are much tastier than Reds. And bigger too.” She said in between licks.  
  
“Mmm.. Really is that... so?”  
  
“I’ll bet my pet Hyenas on it. With Red it always tasted like I was eating a salad... “  
  
“What’s wrong...mmmm... with salad?”  
  
“I hate salad.”  
  
Selina laughed but the sound was quickly drowned out by another moan of pleasure as Harley started motor-boating her.  
  
While Harley was enjoying this, her mind couldn’t help but drift to the real prize in between her friends legs and she oh so looked forward to that as the main course. So after releasing the boob from her mouth with a lurid pop that made Selina groan in sexual excitement. Harley focused on kissing her way down Selina’s stomach, admiring her abs as they flexed in and out from her breathing. From there she kissed Selina’s toned legs and inched her way down ever so slowly towards her dripping cunt. Using her teeth to grab and pull down Selina’s panties, she kissed around the mound, inhaling the scent of the infamous Catwoman.  
  
“Jesus Harley... if you don’t stop fucking teasing I’m gonna...muruaaaahh AHHHHH!!!! her sentence was interrupted as Harley dove head first and started licking her pussy like a woman possessed. The sudden and overwhelming assault on her private area made Selina scream with pleasure the likes of which she hasn’t done since she was with Bruce.  
  
“FUCK Harley! OHHHH GOD. Don’t you fucking stop!! MMMMMM... Oh FUCK”  
  
“Mmm I don’t plan to. In fact I think I’m just getting start—“  
  
“Shut-up” Selina interrupted by grabbing her by the head and shoving her face back where she needed it most.  
  
Harley reacted quickly without looking up as she wrapped her lips around her clit, making Selina scream even louder as she started to arch her back, gripping Harley’s head with her legs as she came again and again. Harley barely had time to brace herself as Selina’s orgasms were like multiple dams bursting. Yet, Harley was trained well in the art of pussy licking and she swallowed down every single last drop of Selina’s juices. But she still wasn’t finished yet. Licking the remains of Selina’s orgasm off her own mouth, she dove in again and gripped Selina by her ass and lifted her legs over her shoulders. Then without skipping a beat Harley stuck her long tongue inside that delicious cunt and pumped it in and out making Selina’s eyes roll into the back of her head as she lost herself in the incredible sensation of being relentlessly tongue-fucked. Harley then stopped almost abruptly and let her tongue rest inside Selina delaying another orgasm as she let her own saliva drip down into her cunt and down onto the bed. Leaving her just on the edge of release. As the seconds went by Selina was just about to protest before Harley resumed her thrusts -this time twice as fast until Selina erupted into one of the greatest climaxes she’s ever had in her life. Her cum squirting into Harley’s awaiting mouth as she cupped her lips around her friends pussy to drink it all in, making obscene gulping and slobbering sounds as Selina rode out her orgasm.  
  
Harley gently laid Selina back down flat on her back. Harley then slowly crawled up to Selina and burped. To which Selina laughed hysterically before grabbing Harley and giving her a passionate kiss as they made out once again. Their tongues wrestling for dominance before they released each other with a string of saliva connecting both women’s mouths.  
  
“Seconds please..?” Harley said looking at Selina with puppy dog eyes. To which Selina replied, “Only if you let me return the favor.”  
  
Harley grinned and turned around into a 69 position and she quickly resumed where she left off. Selina in turn grabbed Harley’s firm butt cheeks and spread them to get better access to her pussy, making Harley moan loudly in appreciation at the long awaited contact. The two stayed like that for several minutes until the tide turned to Selina’s favor when Harley stopped licking and leaned upwards holding her hair in place with one hand and palming her breast with the other as she frantically face-fucked Selina.  
From there it didn’t take long for the clown girl to reach her climax as juices exploded out of her with Selina gasping at the overwhelming release while also doing her best to swallow as much as she could.  
Harley then ended the position they were in just before Selina could have her fith orgasm of the night. Selina whined in complaint at the loss as Harley hopped off the bed.  
  
“What other surprises do you have for me?” Selina asked, palming her breasts while struggling to resist the urge to finish herself off.  
  
“Just something I picked up...” Harley answered, bending over,  giving Selina a pleasing view of her perfectly round ass as she entered a code into the bottom drawer of her dresser.  
“Close your eyes Kitty... and no peeking until I say open them.” and Selina closed them, hearing Harley fumble around with something.  
  
“Open em” Harley ordered and Selina opened them only to have her jaw nearly drop in shock. In front of her stood Harley Quinn with a large red-colored dildo strapped to her crotch. It was the biggest cock she’s ever seen, even passing Bruce’s by at least 4 inches.  
  
“Ta-Da” Harley said as she stood proudly with her hands at her hips. She then climbed up on the mattress and positioned herself in front of Selina’s entrance.  
  
“I,I,... Harley... I don’t know if I can...” Then Harley put a finger to Selina’s lips.  
  
“Shhh... Come on Kitty. Don’t you wanna know what being revved up feels like with a girl like me?” As she said this, Harley rubbed her cock near Selina’s opening - coating it in Selina’s juices as a natural lubricant.  
Harley’s answer made Selina pause, wondering if even she could accommodate her size. But she wasn’t one to back down from a challenge and she was at the very least curious to see how Harley would use it. She only really had penetrative sex with men and this would be her first time with a woman. The biggest appeal to her is that Harley won’t be going limp any time soon and that Harley had yet to disappoint in the bedroom department of this sudden new territory of their relationship...  
  
“Fuck it. Do your worst.” Selina said, opening up her legs to Harley.    
“Your wish is my command” Harley replied as she slowly inched her way inside her pussy, making Selina utter a series of groans and sighs as Harley pushed her strap-on inside until she was filled to what seemed like her limit. Harley then slowly pulled out of her agonizingly slowly making Selina gasp as she briefly mourned the loss of Harley’s cock. Only to have Harley’s face hovering above hers. Harley gazed lustfully into her lovers beautiful green eyes, savoring the moment before she broke the deafening silence.  
  
“Vroom Vroom” and before Selina could even respond, Harley thrusted into her. Pumping her cock in and out of Selina’s pussy with incredible rhythm that gradually started to gain speed. Selina let out loud cries of pleasure as Harley fucked her like it was her wedding night. The biggest difference now was that instead of Bruce it was Harley fucking her just the way she liked it. Hard and rough.  
  
“Just like how Red taught ya...” Harley thought in her head as Catwoman’s cries and moans turned into screams. She loved hearing Selina’s voice carry through her room and she wondered if it was loud enough for her neighbors to hear. What made it even more sexy was that if they did, no-one would know that it was the infamous Catwoman aka the Bat’s ex fiancé she was fucking into multiple orgasms. For a moment she wondered how the big bad Batman could have let this one get away... and how jealous he would be if he knew that she was now making Selina hers and not his. This provoked her to thrust even harder, which caused the bed to shake and squeak beneath them.  
It was now when Selina climaxed yet again and wrapped her arms and legs around Harley, clawing into her now sweat-soaked back and drawing some blood as Harley hammered into her cunt with speed she didn’t even know she had. Selina’s screams became deafening and Harley loved it. She kissed Selina as her thrusts slowed down to a halt.  
“God Harley... that was amazing... best I’ve ever had.” She said, feeling high in sexual stimulus.  
  
“Better than B-Man?” Harley asked without thinking about it. Selina simply looked at her then reached up and kissed her harder than she had the entire night.  
  
“Shut up...” Selina answered.  
  
Harley grinned. Her victory was almost complete. But there was one more thing she wanted.  
Bend over...”  
Automatically, Selina bent over and presented her ass to Harley which made her salivate. She knew this is what Harley wanted and she was eager to give it to her because after all, she earned it. Hugging Selina from the back, she kissed her neck and slowly lead a trail of kisses down her muscular yet smooth back towards her ass. Harley paused and gripped both sides and gave a little smack. Then she kissed and even bit against the flesh of her ass cheeks. Making Selina yelp again in such a cute way that Harley’s heart almost imploded. She then continued nibble and kiss her way to her asshole before taking a big lick all the way up her asscrack making Selina squirm and moan in the most lurid way possible.  
Selina had never let anyone go down on her back there, not even Bruce. And it felt so good...  
  
Harley then began licking her ass like her life depended on it. Slobbering and swirling her tongue around her asshole. It’s just like Harley imagined except only now it was real and it was better than she thought it would be. She gripped both checks and Selina rested her head on the pillow, moaning loudly as her ass was throughly eaten out like a tasty desert. Then just when Selina felt like she was about to burst into another climax, Harley stopped mid-way. Harley lifted her head up and spat into her hole, taking another long lick as she left to pick up her cock and position it into Selina’s most private entrance.  
  
“Vroom Vroom” Harley announced as she shoved herself in. Selina jumped in surprise at the initial uncomfortable feeling of the intrusion but as Harley kept thrusting , it was drowned out by the pleasure she was feeling. This was also the first time she had ever had it up the ass and it was something she was always curious about but had never tried. Now, she was wondering how she could have denied herself something this incredible for this long. Selina buried her head into the the pillow and bit into it as Harley picked up the pace and pumped her ass full of cock. Selinas eyes started to roll into the back of her head and she started to drool unconsciously. Harley smacked her ass as her thrusts grew more frantic, drilling deeper and deeper into Selina’s asshole to where Selina could’ve sworn that it was stretching her anal passage past the limits. But Harley wasn’t stopping and she didn’t want it to stop. She wanted Harley. And if she could have sex like this on a regular basis, she’d marry this clown girl on the spot. However even if she didn’t. She’d gladly accept whatever she can get. As she was thinking this, Harley leaned over and bit her ear and whispered. “Tell me how much you want me...”  
  
That’s when Selina completely lost control  
  
“AAAAHGHHHH YESSSSSS...’FUUUUCK HARLEY. FUCK ME LIKE A LESBIAN SLUT.  OH FUCK DON’T STOP... OHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOD!!!! FUUUUUUCK ME HARLEY. FUUUUUUUUUUUCKKK MEEUUAAAAAHHHH!!!! Selina screamed so loudly she almost lost her voice. Harley’s adrenaline kicked at this point and she became like a wild animal fucking Selina as hard as she could with renewed energy as her thighs smacked into Selina’s cheeks, making them flap and skin ripple from the impact, her clit receiving pressure from the strap on harness ensuring that she was orgasming along with Selina.  
But even with her impressive stamina Harley could not keep this up forever and she finally succumbed to exhaustion. Collapsing into a sweaty heap on top of Selina. Their limbs so entangled that Selina scarcely knew where she began and Harley ended. Selina faced Harley and Harley faced her. Selina brushed the sweaty strands of hair from her face and kissed her gently.  
  
“Had I known it would be like this... I’d have ditched him a lot sooner...”  
  
“Well... If that’s the case I have to ask now..” Harley replied playing with Selina’s nipple with her fingers.”  
  
“Are you a lesbo now?”  
  
Selina laughed and kissed Harley again. She couldn’t get enough of those lips.  
  
“Let’s just say I’m curious now...”  
  
“And curiosity fucked the cat? Or is that not how it goes... I forget”  
  
Selina laughed.  
  
If I’m being honest... I think I may need a little more convincing just to be sure.” Selina said with a smirk.  
  
“yeah...guess this isn’t a one time thing after all.”  
  
“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Selina retorted as she closed her eyes and almost immediately drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience everyone! Here's the second chapter for you all to enjoy. Brace yourselves because this one gets pretty steamy. As before, feedback and shipping requests for future fics are welcomed.  
> FYI any rude or hateful comments will be automatically deleted. Have a nice day! ^_^

 

Selina bounced on Harley’s cock, clinging to the headboard to balance herself as Harley gripped her ass and smacked it playfully. Selina’s sweat ran down her back while she fucked herself cowgirl style on Harley’s strap on. Slowing down, Selina leaned down and pressed her boobs into Harley’s face to which the clown girl responded to by taking them into her mouth, lapping on both nipples. As she was doing so, Harley dug into Selina’s ass with her right hand and began fingering her anal hole causing Selina to moan loudly and resume her frantic pace. Harley released Selina’s boobs with a pop as she held on tighter, loving the way they bounced in place. They have had this special relationship for about three weeks and each time they had sex, Selina’s desire became less saitiable.

“Fuck Harley you’re so fucking good at that… I think I’m gonna—.oh FUUUUCK!!” Selina yelled as Harley thrusted upwards, keeping time with Selina’s rhythm while continuing to finger her backdoor.

“Cum again?” Harley asked, “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I...I.. - I’M CUMMING!!!” Selina screamed as she reached another mind blowing orgasm, coating Harley’s cock with her cream before descending on top of her friend, kissing her aggressively.

Breaking off the kiss, Harley slipped her finger out of Selina’s ass and sucked on it, never taking her eyes off of Selina. Selina shivered as her cunt started getting wet again. Then without warning, Harley flipped her over on all fours and started taking her again doggy-style. Selina reached out and clawed at the sheets, tearing away pieces off of them as Harley fucked her from behind. Harley leaned over Selina and bit into her shoulder, causing the woman to cry out in pain and pleasure at the same time. Harley turned her head around to kiss her before gripping her by the hips and hammering into her harder then before. Selina gasped incoherently as another orgasm began to build up inside her. But she didn’t want it yet. No it was too soon. Ever since Harley took her anal cherry, she had been craving for another chance to do it again. Although she never asked and Harley never gave it to her since they started this weekly arrangement. Selina suspected that Harley was waiting for her to beg for it and while she had been able to hold out for a while, she couldn’t bear it any longer.

“Stop!” Selina yelled. Harley upon command stopped immediately.

“What is it Kitty? Did I do something wrong?” Harley asked in an almost meek manner.

“Not even close.” Selina said in between breaths, “I just want it… somewhere else.”

Harley’s eyes lit up in excitement. “Are saying what I think you’re saying?”

 “Yes. You know what I want” said Selina.

“Mmm I think you might have to do better than that.” Harley replied with a sly smirk. Selina blushed. She knew this is how Harley liked it and strangely enough she was starting to too. So she pulled Harley’s close and kissed her eager and succulent lips with a burning passion of desire that she hasn’t had with anyone else except… him. But she suppressed that intruding thought and focused on the moment she was having with this beautiful and sexy woman in her arms.

“I want you… to fuck me in the ass and I don’t want you to stop until I make a mess all over your sheets.” Selina asked seductively.

Harley beamed. “Yahtzee! Why didn’t you just say so?” Harley stood upwards and gently pushed Selina to her knees. “But this time we’re doing it right.” Selina took the hint and took the red colored dildo into her mouth and started sucking on it as if it were Harley’s actual dick, tasting her own fresh juices as she did so. Which kind of gave her a thrill submitting to such an act. She briefly imagined what it would be like if Harley had a real cock and the thought made her push most of it down her throat. She wasn’t new at this and if she had to admit it was one of her favorite positions. The image of someone else sucking on a cock while the other one looking down struggling to stay standing due to the overwhelming amounts of pleasure they’re receiving. It made her hot and bothered because it was something she had the opportunity to do perform on a very select few. And in all honesty, Harley was her biggest. She bobbed up and down and released the dildo, now completely covered with Selina’s saliva.

“Bend over.” Harley ordered.

Barely containing her excitement, Selina crawled to the edge of the bed and reached behind her, pulling her cheeks apart to present her ass to Harley.

Harley salivated seeing this and leaned down, and buried her face in between Selina’s ass cheeks. Taking her scent before taking a long slow lick. Selina moaned loudly and luridly, feeling Harley lap and slither her tongue around her rim while her hands gripped and kneaded the flesh surrounding it. Harley was possessed with desire, eating out her ass like she was starved for it. Selina pressed herself backwards so Harley could go even further to eat out her gorgeous ass with even more intensity. Selina’s ass was special in the way that it was firm with solid muscle but was taut as well as malleable. It was perfectly shaped in every way and Harley got to thinking that Selina wasn’t the type to ever skip leg-day. She knew of Selina’s rigorous work out regimen and she could not appreciate her efforts any more than she did now, sinking her tongue into the tastiest of fruits, thrusting in and out making Selina gasp in surprise before a wave of pleasure washed over her as Harley continued to savor her. But alas it was time to grant Selina’s request. So Harley gave one more lick from the small of her back, down to her crack and towards her soaking wet pussy. She took the time to drink some of her leakage before moving back to position the strap on. Carefully she aimed it at Selina’s entrance and pushed forward, her anal ring stretching once again to accommodate Harley’s size. Sliding her cock inch by inch was pleasurably torturous for Selina as she felt Harley bury it inside her awaiting bowls.

Selina braced herself for Harley’s assault when she felt her breath near her ear.

“Vroom, vroom.” Harley whispered and in one swift motion she began pumping her hips back and forth in a rhythmic motion that caused Selina to groan and press her face in the pillow in front, losing herself to the wonderful sensation of being butt-fucked. Harley felt lost in the moment of committing her favorite sexual activity. There was just something about it. The feeling of power and control that she had lacked since even before her time with Joker. Selina Kyle, Catwoman - one of the strongest and most independent woman she knew was allowing herself to be submissive. Letting her fuck her in the ass. This very fact made Harley increasingly wet, watching in awe as her cock pumped in and out of her anal hole.

“Ahhhh! Harder! Fuck me harder! Fuck my ass like it was meant to be fucked!” Selina shouted.

“If this was meant to be than I’m you can call me a believer.” Harley replied between thrusts.

In response, Selina got up and and started slamming herself back against the clown girl in time with her thrusts. Driving the dildo deeper and deeper into her rectum. Both their thrusts increasing their speed in unison as Harley pounded into her ass so hard it seemed to Selina that her anal passage was on the verge of tearing from the force of it. As she groaned and cried and gasped she thought of how only a year ago she would never have given anal sex a second thought let alone allowing it to happen. But now she couldn’t imagine doing it with anyone but Harley. Because Harley was so good at sex that she single handedly ruined nearly every other experience she had before, and if Selina was being honest - There was no one else she wanted to give her ass the drilling it needed.

Although she did think about what it would be like to return the favor and this idea excited her. The thought of Harley’s bubble butt slamming into her hips while she fucked her the same way she was getting fucked now drove her mad with lust as she climaxed in magnificent ecstasy.  Harley cried out with Selina, having climaxed as well due to pressure rubbing on her clit from the strap on. Though it wasn’t as intense, it was certainly satisfying. They both fell next to each other, panting loudly. Harley took off the strap on and tossed it off the bed.

Selina turned around and laid on her back. Harley bent down and kissed her again, Selina wrapped her legs around her friends waist as they made out. “Stick your tongue out pudd’n” Harley said and Selina did so without question. Harley leaned in to take Selina’s tongue in her mouth, sucking on it as if it were a small prick, making obscene slobbering noises as a result. Selina closed her eyes, embracing the new sensation of Harley sucking on her tongue like a vacuum cleaner.  They stayed like that for minutes and Selina loving every second of it. Finally Harley let go, planting another kiss on those gorgeous lips. “Mmm ever scissored before?” Harley asked.

“Rock, Paper, Scissors?” Selina replied.

Harley rolled her eyes, “I think I’m rubbing off on you too well… pun intended”

Selina laughed as Harley spread their legs out, entangling themselves while lying apart. Both of them locked in, holding each other’s legs on either side, grinding their pussies in haste. Selina was moaning and sighing in hot passion as their clits rubbed together spilling their womanhood all over each other. Harley loved the sounds her friend turned lover made as her own were harmonized like an erotic musical. While new to this position, Selina adjusted quickly and started to roll her hips with finesse much to Harley’s surprise as her pleasure mounted closer and closer to orgasm. From there, Selina’s cries of pleasure grew in volume as she began to scissor with an intensity that became frantic. Selina didn’t want it to stop or slow down but to speed up, her climax was coming again and it was so close and it was building up like nothing she’s ever felt before. Soon the grinding became feverish and almost perfectly on cue with Harley until both women gave in to the biggest mutual orgasm they’ve ever had with Selina squirting jets of fluid that splattered on Harley’s groin and core which caused Harley to have the same explosive response.

They looked at each other, staring with shock at how hard they came. There was something Harley noticed in Selina’s eyes that made her shudder as she twitched from the aftershocks of their release. It wasn’t just lust… no it was something more and Selina felt it too. Selina was beginning to feel something for the clown girl while still in the thick haze of orgasm. Harley had similar sentiments even though she didn’t want to admit it but it was there and it somehow frightened her.

Sweat-soaked bodies clinging together they made out for several minutes before falling asleep in each other’s arms. Harley awoke first and couldn’t help but lovingly stroke Selina’s hair as she slept peacefully on her chest. She was falling for her but the thought of it kept her from expressing it. They were both damaged goods… Asking for something like that at a time like this was only asking for trouble. So she reasoned in her mind that she would enjoy this while it lasted, and she was going to give Selina a series of fucking so amazing that if at any time she was in bed with anyone else they’d have a hell of a hard time filling in her boots.

Eventually, Selina got up to shower and with hesitance got dressed two hours later. Harley was still naked in bed watching with fascination at how elegantly Selina moved doing the simplest of tasks. Oh yes, she had feelings for her now and despite the obvious warnings she couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if she gave this a chance. Sex is great and all but she knew this wouldn’t be able to last if she didn’t make a move. 

“Same time next week?” Selina asked.

“You betcha Kitty.” Harley confirmed.

Selina smiled as she climbed on the railing of the balcony preparing to leap off into the night when Harley called out to her.

“Wait!” Harley said. Her mouth had officially betrayed her. 

“Yeah Harley?”

“I uhh… would you like to..umm…” Harley stumbled on her words. She hadn’t been this nervous about a subject like this since she was a teen. “Wa-would-would’ja want to catch a movie with me this weekend? Muh-maybe grab dinner afterwards?”

Selina just stood there for a moment with cool breeze howling outside, creating suspense while Harley waited for an answer.

“You mean like a date?” Selina asked curiously.

“Maybe… I mean unless you don’t want it to be.” Harley said quickly.

“Okay.” She said with a smirk.

“Is that a yes?” Harley asked timidly.

“Yes.” Selina said in confirmation. She wasn’t entirely sure about her feelings towards this girl. Harley was amazing in the bedroom, but what about everything else? For all intents and purposes Harley could just end up to be a rebound relationship and those never lasted very long for her. Yet she still couldn’t bring herself to say no.

“Yahtzee!!!” Harley yelled out cheerfully, jumping out of bed and running towards Selina who barely had time to react as Harley gave her a big hug and spun her around in a circle.

Selina pulled away blushing. “I don’t know even know what that means.”

“Me neither. I just like say‘n it.” Harley said with eyes wide open like a puppy.

Looking at her like that Selina suddenly fell in love with her for a few seconds before it dissipated just as fast as the feeling appeared.  

“I’ll see you then.” She said as she jumped into the nearest building and disappeared into the night.

“Bye bye!” Harley said waving. Excitement filled her body as she leaped into the bed and yelped into her pillow, drunk with happiness. Then she got up and checked her phone. Scrolling through she found something unexpected that made her jubilee instantly vanish. It was a message from a number she hadn’t seen in a long time.

 

Message received from -  Red

“Hey Harley-girl…Long time no see. Can we meet up somewhere to talk? I miss you.”

 A tear slid down Harley’s cheek.


End file.
